The New Ones
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: 2 new gems appear (not good a summaries) please read story not reviews first those reviews ere made before i fixed the errors they said
1. Chapter 1 The New Ones

Chapter 1 the 2 new gems

Steven was walking along the beach

Steven: I wonder if there'll be a mission later i hope its fin-

Steven then saw two green and blue masked figures on the mountain top

Steven: What the

he then saw a green and blue glow, those glows then dimed and turned into the shape of a scythe and a spear

Steven then saw that those weapons were coming right for him

The green scythe went into a spere-like spin and the blue spear came like a speeding bullet

Steven: AAAHHH, (he then closes his eyes)

Steven opened his eyes to see he was unharmed but took a look behind him to see the green masked figure bubbleing a gem

?: Now who are you, I thought we were the only gems still alive untill we saw your gem

Steven: S-steven universe and there are about 3 more gems on this planet

?: Are you serious! Emerald did you hear that, theres more of us we arent the last gems alive

Emerald: Topaz, how can we be sure he's telling the truth

Garnet: Because we're standing right here

Topaz jumped when he heard Garnet

Steven: When did you get here guys

Garnet: We heard your scream

Steven: Oh

Topaz: See i told you Emerald, we can trust this kid

Emerald: ...

Amethyest: so uh who are you two

Topaz: Im Topaz and this is Emerald

Emerald: (Remains silent)

Pearl: Well how are there more Gems i thought we were the last ones

Topaz: So did we

Garnet: Well if you want join us you have to pass a test

Emerald: And what will this "test" be

Garnet: Follow us


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

chapter 2 The Test

Emerald and Topaz Followed the Gems with their weapons drawn

Emerald: If this is some kind of trap i will kill you

Steven: There is no trap you two

Topaz: we'll see

the gems then arrived at the house

emerald what is this there is no temple (he then sees the gem pad

Emerald: oh

The gems then began to to open the temple but they showed the door their gems at the same time which opened a room that looked like an arena

Steven: Whoa what is this?

Pearl: This Steven, is the arena, this is where we train for serious missions

Topaz: This place is huge

Garnet: Here is where we will begin the test

Emerald: So what is this "Test"

Garnet: You will be put up agaist Pearl's clones

Pearl then beams a white light then 2 copies of herself were in front of Topaz and Emerald

Emerald: This isint really a hard test then.

Topaz and Emerald backed away from the 2 copies

Clones: Do you wish to duel!

Topaz: Yes

Clones: Combat Mode Engaged which difficulty do you want to select

Peral: Intermediate

Clones: Begin!

The 2 clones lunged right towards them at full speed andknock Emerald and Topaz to the ground

Topaz: Wow these are good Emerald you take the left one ill take the right one

Emerald dashed to the left while Topaz dashed to the right

Emerald starts running along the wall while the left clon started taking swings at him and just ends up hitting the wall while Topaz used his spear to pole vault over the right clone

Clone right turns around and starts flailing relentlessly towards him while he used his spear to block them while emerald shortened his spear and made the blade go up turning it into a sword

Pearl: (In her head) Now thas interesting (focusing on Emerald)

Emerald then began dueling the clone using many sword technics

Pearl: He knows almost every technic I know thats amazing

Emerald then swung his sword downward and sliceing the clone it in half, the clone then disappears

Topaz was haveing trouble defendinghimself until hegot caught in a clash Topaz push the clones blade forward causeing the clone to stumble

Topaz was about to finish the clone off until it went to the left side and began relentlessly swing towards topaz when he pshed it backagain but this time he hot the clone with the butt of the spear causeing it to fall on it's back

Topaz put his foot on its chest and stabbed the head of the clone also causeing it to disappear

Emerald and topaz stood in front of the Gems until Garnet said

Garnet: Well done


	3. Chapter 3 The Test Part 2

Chapter 3 The Test Part 2

disclaimer: Im going to be editing chapter 1 and im switching the story from third person to first person except for the action moments and (means thought

Garnets POV

(These 2 are excellent fighters, by themselves I need to see them fuse

Now we will be judgeing your fuse skills by making you two fight Opal

Amethyst: Uhhhhhhgggggggg why do I have to fuse with Pearl

Cause I said so, now you two fuse while these 2 fuse together too

Emeralds POV

(Come on already

Pearl and Amethyst begin to fuse together by danceing while Topaz and Emerald begin fuseing by taking their weapons a slamming it into the ground at the same time

Emerald and Topaz started fuseing together, once they were done fuseing it revealed a grim reaper like figure holding a sycthe with a sharp bottom end and cuvred at the top

We are Peridot

Pearl and Amethyst then formed Opal

Garnet: Begin!

Peridot took a couple swings before backing away

Opal took out her bow and began shooting arrows at Peridot while he kept blocking them by hitting each arrow precisly on time

Peridot then started catching the arrows and throwing them back

while Opal was dodgeing the arrows Peridot lunged towards her hitting her with his scythe and began sliceing away but only landed 3 cut, which hurt like hell

Opal: Stop! I Yield.

Peridot and Opal then unfuse

Peral and Amethyst drop on their knees and star coughing

Amethyst: Well I gotta say (coughs) you guys are good

Garnet's POV

(well, these 2 are ok

now show us where your gems are

Topaz and Emerald removed their masks and Emerald turned around showing a Gem on his back while Topaz lifted his chin up to show his gems was in his throat

Well

Come, we'll show you to your new rooms


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Team

Chapter 4 Welcome to the team

After Garnet lead Topaz and Emerald Garnet lead them to the Temple door

Emerald's POV

Garnet: Put your gem in front of the door

Ok

Emerald and Topaz then showed the door their gems, a small light came from the gems on the door they shortened a little but then a green gem and blue gem appeared on the door

Garnet: You now can open the temple door, I'll have Pearl show you around the rest of the temple

Which one was that one again?

Garnet: The pale one, Pearl can you come here

Pearl walked over to Garnet

Pearl: Yes?

Garnet: Can you show these 2 around the temple

Pearl: Alright, come on you two

Emerald and Topaz began to follow Pearl around the temple

So how long has this temple been here

Pearl: ...

Uh how long has this temple been here

Pearl: ...

Topaz: what uh, weapon do you use

Pearl: I use a regular sword

(What the hell

After that they were silent except for when Pearl said the name of each room

Eventually Topaz decided to look around Beach city and left

Emerald and Topaz eventually reached the entrance to Pearl's room

Pearl: There's a reason why I wasn't talking to you earlier

And what would that reason be

Pearl: Your sword technics, Where did you learn them those were from my planet, where did you learn them?!

That is not any of your buisness

Pearl: I think it is some of my buisness since you shouldnt even know them

Well Maybe someone not bring up something that bothers the-

Amethyst: Whoa whats going on here

De- uh, (sighs) we'll continue this later

Pearls POV

Emerald then walked away

(How does he kno some of my tchnics?

Amethyst: What was all that about?

Nothing Amethyst

Amethyst: Alright

Amethyst then walked away

Amethyst's POV

(Yeah, Sure its nothing


	5. Chapter 5 Eight Months Later

Chapter 4 Eight months Later

After a long 8 months, Emerald and Topaz had finay gained the Gems trust by defeating 50 monsters and finding 2 new Gem artifacts

The 6 Gems had just finished a mission where they fought a giant spiked bear-like creature

Emerald was walking back towards his room but was stopped by Pearl

Emerald's POV

Pearl: do you remember when I talked to you aout your *sword technics* I'd like to continue that conversation

alright what is it that bothers you

Pearl: Those were only able to be taught to you if you were on my planet but were ou ever there?

no, no I havent

Pearl: Then where did you learn them

(sighs) My father taught, he just taught me every technic he knew

Pearl: (Suprised) Oh, uh what happened to your father

Right after he Finished teaching me those technics, the next day he just left, never saw him again

Pearl: (Now regreting she ever talked about it) Oh well, (sighs) I'm sorry for asking

No, no Its alright Its nice to talk about this kinda stuff, I man the ony other person I've talked to about this is Topaz

Pearl: Well Ok then I'm gonna

Pearl's POV

(why does he keep stareing at me

Emerald: Oh ah sorry uh well im gonna go practice my scythe tchnics in my room so uh see you later or uh

Topaz: Hey Emerald come here look at this

Emerald: Yeah sure

Emerald then turned sround and left

Pearl began to walk away until she turned the corner to see Amethyst

Amethyst: So was that *nothing*

Oh shut up Amethyst

Topaz's POV

Emerald: Hey man what you want me to see

Nothing just decided to get you out of an awkward situation

Emerald: Please dont tell me you saw everything

nope just was walking that way when I saw you stumbling for words

Emerald: (sighs) Oh thank god


	6. Chapter 6 A New Threat

Chapter 6 A New Threat

Pearl's POV

Oh shut up Amethyst

Amethyst: Hey dont sweat it, Im having the same problem as you

Really, PPPFFFF HA HA HA

Amethyst: Just shut up, forget I even said anything If you tell Topaz I swear to God

(starting to calm down) I won't

Amethyst: thank you

Pearl leaves to go to her room until she hears Steven scream for help

Emerald's POV

What was that I thought that Kid wasent allowed into the temple

while he sid that Pearl ran by

Pearl: We can still hear himwith his gem

Oh

The temple door and Topaz, Emerald, Pearl, and Amethyst came out

Pearl: Wheres Garnet

Steven thens turns around to reaveal Garnet's Gem in his hands

Topaz: What the fu**, what happened

Steven: I-i don't know I was just watching TV until the window broke and there was Garnet's Gem with a note attached to it

Let me see the note

Steven hands the note to Emerald and Emerald Starts reading it

"Dear Crystal Gems, I hope you like the little present I sent you, now If you don't like the presents I send meet me at the Peak of the mountains tomarrow at 11:00 p.m. or else the purple one will be next."

How the hell did he do this

Pearl: I don't know how but we have to stop him

at all costs

Pearl and Emerald voenteered to go to meet this guy the next day

The next day an 10:00 p.m. Emerad and Pearl began to walk up the mountain

So we have some time to talk whie we go up the mountain so uh about yesterday

Pearl: Yes?

I really hope that wasn't too awkward

Pearl: No, no it wasn't

well, I don't know what we'll encounter when we get there but I got your back

Pearl: I got yours too


	7. Chapter 7 Never Too Late

Chapter 7 Never Too Late

After walking for about 50 minutes Emerald and Pearl reached the mountain peak and found a mysterious hooded figure with 2 people on their knees with bindfolds and hands tied behind their backs one a man and one a woman

Pearl's POV

(What has this guy done

?: I see you arrived early

Emerald: Who are you and what have you done to these peope

?: I think Pearl should kniw who these people are

What do you mean by that

The Hooded man walked over to the 2 blindfolded people and took off their bindfolds

(Gasps) Mom, D-dad!

?: Yes Geora and Datuln your parents, who I might add have been a thorn in my side

Geora: Pearl, you've grown up so much

Datuln: Pearl whatever you do, don't listen to your uncle

What

?: That would be me (He removes his hood to reveal and man with a pale man with a pale white left eye with a scar going through it) Im your uncle Reorvon

Datuln: PEARL RUN

Reorvon then pulls out a Broadsword

Reorvon: Shut up (he then slices Datulns head off, Datuln retreats to his gem

NO!

Reorvan then stomps on his Gem smashing it to pieces

Pearl+Geora: NNNNOOOO! (tears start flowing out of their eyes)

Reorvon: Now, if you dont want the same thing to happen to your mother then you wil join me and exterminate the Human race

Geora: Don't do it Pearl

NO!, I'll NEVER HELP YOU

Reorvon: Suit Yourself (He then repeats the same process on Geora)

NNNNOOOO!

Reorvon: I gave you a choice, and you chose wrong (Reorvon lunges for Pearl with his sword out front)

AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Pearl expected to retrat to her gem but looked up to see Emerald Went in Front of her and took it instead while he had his scythe out

Reorvon: Huh?

Emerald: Fu-fu-fu**ing J-ja-jack***

Emerald then swings his scythe into Reorvon's head

Reorvon: Y-y-you could have been something g-g-gr-great

Emerald and Reorvon retreat to their gems

Pearl smashes Reorvon's gem into pieces and picks up Emerald and began running down the mountain with even more tears in her eyes

By the time she reaced the house it was haf past midnight, she burst into the house Amethyst and Topaz ran over to Pearl still Sobbing loudly

Topaz: What happened (Niw notices Emerald in his gem) What the fu**

Amethyst: Pearl, hand me Emerald

Pearl hands Emerald over to Amethyst then she collapses on her knees and Sobbs even louder than ever

Topaz: Pearl, What happened

That, That was my uncle who wrote that note and when we got there my parents were tied up and he killed them right in front of me and when he was gonna kill me Emerald Jumped in front of me and got stabbed as he swung his scythe into my uncles head, when they went to their gems I smashed My unce's gem and carried him back here

Amethyst: Ho-holy sh**

Amethyst then waked over to garnets gem and placed Emeralds gem next to it

Steven then walked up

Steven wil- will you go get me a sleeping bag

Steven walks away and comes back with a sleeping bag

Pearl grabs it and grabs Emeralds gem and set them both down next to each other

I'm going to bed

Amethyst, Topaz, and Steven back away whie Pearl get in the sleeping bag and tries to go to sleep

The next morning niether Emerald or Garnet are out of their gems

Pearl was sitting in a chair and was completely sient when Toppz found her

Topaz's POV

Pearl, Pearl are you ok

Pearl then pulled out her sword and put the blade near her head

NO!

Topaz ran towards her before she could use the blade and took it out of her hand

Pearl: Give that back

Pearl

Pearl: Give that back (tears were starting to form)

Amethyst then walked in

Amethyst: whats happening?

Pearl tried to cut her head off

Amethyst: WHAT

Pearl was about to knock Topaz out but then they heard something in the kitchen

When they found the noise they found Emerad out of his Gem

Pearl ran towards him and hugged him

Welcome back

Emerald: what happened (suprised that Pearl is hugging him)

When Pearl left Topaz explained everything that happened while he was in his gem

Emerald: She tried to kill herself!

yeah

Emerald: Ineed 2 days for you to watch her while i get something that will stop from happening again

Alright

Topaz then kept close to pearl for 2 days just like Emerald said to and on the 2nd night not only did Garnet get out of her gem Emerald asked Amethyst to bring Pearl to the beach

Pearl's POV

What is it Amethyst

Amethyst: Emerald has a suprise for you

Can't he just tell me what it is

Amethyst: Just come on

Aright

Amethyst: Great and put this blindfold on

Pearl puts it on and Amethyst leads her on the beach

Amethyst: Take it off

Pearl takes off her blindfold to see 3 clones of Emerald holding instruments and Emerald himself holding a microphone on a stage

Emerald then begins singind "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

One he stops singing Pearl runs at him and hugs him

They Close their eyes and their faces move towards eachother


	8. Chapter 8 A New Picture

Chapter 8 The New Picture

It had been 2 monnths after that night, Emerald and Pearl were a couple and Steven and Connie had their first date

Amethyst's POV

Amethyst sitting on the railing in the form of a cat when she saw Pearl and Emerald walking along the beach holding hands

(sighs) They could do that without having people see them, I'm gonna go see what Steven's doing

Amethyst shifted from a cat to her regular form and went inside the house to see Steven with Connie holding hands

(You too Steven

Garnet then walked in

Steven: Where you going Garnet

Garnet: I'm going on a mission

Steven: Why

I've got to return this to the Chaos Temple (She holds up a dark black Orb)

Steven: Whats that?

Garnet: This is the orb of the Dark One

She thens uses the Warp Pad

I'll go see what Topaz is doing

Amethyst opens the Temple door and Waks to Topaz's room

She opens his door to see floating platforms everywhere

What the?

BOOM an explosion happened on the farter end of the room

What was that?! (She pulls out her whip)

Another explosion happened while she jumped from platform to platform

When she saw the where the explosion was she saw Topaz being attacked

Topaz!

When she got down she saw it was a duplicate attacking him while he had an ipod on him

Topaz Then stabbed the copy in the lower stomach and turned to find Amethyst

Topaz: What's up

What was that explosion!

Topaz: Oh that, that was this new techique i made where i put more Gem energy in the blade

Oookkk..., well what are you listening to (points to his ipod)

Topaz: Sum 41, it's my favorite band

Their mine too

Topaz and Amethyst: ...

Steven: GARNET!

Topaz's POV

Topaz and Amethyst: STEVEN!

They run to the warp pad to find Garnet holding steven by his shirt

Amethyst: Garnet! What are you doing!

Garnet turned around to reveal that she had no sunglasses on like she usually does but instead all 3 of her eyes were pitch black with a red dot in the middle of them

Garnet: C-C-C-CHAOS!


	9. Chapter 9 The Dark Gem

The New Ones chapter 9 The Dark Gem

Topaz's POV

Garnet stop!

Garnet: There is no Garnet anymore!

Pearl and Emerald burst through the door

Pearl: Garnet! what're are you doing

Garnet threw Steven at Pearl

Emerald: Pearl!, Whats the matter with you Garne-

Emerald then noticed Garnets eyes

Emerald: No, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,you're supposed to be dead! I killed you!

Garnet: YOU!

a black figure then flew out of Garnet's mouth and flew away

Amethyst: Garnet!

she runs over to her aid

Garnet: uh What happened

we'll explain later, right after Emerald explains how he knows that... Thing

Emerald's POV

(I knew I couldn't eep this a secret for long

That, (sniffs) that was my mother

They gasp

Topaz: But How?

My brother hated her, so he found an ancient ritual that made my mother what he was imagined her to be like, a banshee


End file.
